Question: $ 5\cdot5 = \; ?$
Solution: $5\cdot5$ is $5$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $5$ The exponent is $2$ $5\cdot5$ is $5$ to the power of $2$ $5\cdot5 = 5^{2}$